


Welcome to the Freak Show

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Chris is a strongman, Eddie is a puppeteer, Father Martin is a Ringmaster, Jeremy is still an ass, M/M, Miles is a Lion Tamer, Mount Massive Freak Show and Circus, Pyro gets to be a pyromaniac, Trager is a knife thrower, Walrider is a Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon enters a new and bizarre world known as the Mount Massive Freak Show and Circus. Meeting all of the very strange acts and people that make it all work. Just in time for the first show of the night and it's not for the faint of heart.This is an Outlast Circus AU.





	Welcome to the Freak Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece that is circus oriented. I got this idea randomly while getting ready for work. My shower epiphany led to this long piece. It's a completed work that took me 8 hours to work through while listening to creepy carnival music to get in the mood for Halloween. I have never been to a circus before or a carnival so I had to do a lot of research, looking up acts and skills seen in circuses as well as watching plenty of youtube videos of actual circus's. 
> 
>  
> 
> QUICK NOTE: Also, the lion Miles got was from a sanctuary that actually exists out in Colorado that takes in and cares for hundreds of large cats such as tigers and lions as well as wolves and bears. They would never give a lion to someone at a circus but I'm using it as a reference encase you guys are confused as to where Miles would get a Lion cub out in Colorado. It's actually near the Denver area out in the grasslands and ranch land areas. I've been there before.

“Come one! Come all! Step right up to see the Mount Massive Freak Show!” The Ringmaster called, waving his hands to the crowd to beckon them closer to the entrance. Standing proudly atop his podium, the darker fabrics of his clothing a morbid contrast to the red and white tarp of the big top behind him. Carnival music drifting out of the open entryway as he gestured to the many people moving about. One such person who’s attention was captured was a young blonde haired male who was staring down at a map of the fairgrounds.

 

He was supposed to be looking for a specific tent to find his new employer but he was terribly lost in the sea of people and running late. As his eyes rose to see the Ringmaster, he recognized the much older bald man with the wide bug eyed expression and dark circles around his eyes like permanent shadows. The Ringmaster’s lips curled back into a pleased smile as they made eye contact, recognizing the smaller lithe male. “Ah, here he is.” He had a sickly sweet tone to his voice that often left Waylon feeling uneasy but he was glad he finally found the right tent.

 

“Ah, Ringmaster Martin. I’m sorry for being so late. I couldn’t find the place-” The older man stepped down from his podium and snaked an arm around skinnier male’s shoulders and pulled him up right against his side.

 

“No worries Mr. Park. Right this way. The first act will be starting soon and you need to meet the family.” The Ringmaster guided Waylon through the darkened entrance of the tent, past the bleachers where many attendees will sit and stare down at the center circle with awe, mesmerized by the show to come. He was taken to a dark passage nearby that snaked around behind stage There dimly colored lights played across the backdrop, throwing shadows in strange places as people milled about. There were several people situating costumes and props around, stagehands doing last minute maintenance on tools and equipment to ensure they were in perfect condition for the show. Ensuring no complications will cost any lives in this already rather deadly display of skill.

 

The first of many people that Waylon was to meet wasn’t a very kind person. He seemed to wear a permanent scowl along with a highly expensive dark blue suit. His brown eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses which seemed odd in the already troubling darkness of the tent. “Mr. Blaire, nice of you to arrive. You here to see the show?” The ringmaster said in a cheery tone that made Waylon cringe with the clay sound of it as if it was all a front and honestly creeped him out.

 

The man in the suit, Mr. Jeremy Blaire whom Waylon had seen several times in the news and on magazine covers as a very wealthy businessman who’s favored business was in showbiz. He wasn’t the cheesy sleazy type of man either like Waylon’s seen in the movies. He was clean cut, well shaven and wore a rather expensive smelling cologne. It practically slapped Waylon with it’s snobbishness and it alone shamed his lower class annual pay with it’s presence. “Sadly, yes. I’d like to ensure my investments are not going to waste with some two bit road show. I am a man that likes to see results.” His tone of voice made Waylon tense, even more so when that cold gaze peered at him over the sunglasses. “Who’s this?”

 

“This is our new tech expert. Since the last fell so tragically. We’ve been without one and I took the liberty of hiring a new one. His name is Waylon Park.” The Ringmaster explained, both of his hands on Waylon’s shoulders as he stood behind him, watching Mr. Blaire. The larger male’s cold gaze roamed over Waylon’s casual attire. He didn’t know what else he would wear to a carnival other than jeans and a t-shirt. Ringmaster Martin told him over the phone just to dress comfortably and in a way that works best for his job. If he’s going to be climbing around the upper portions and underneath of the stage, he’ll need to be able to move freely and a monkey suit doesn’t permit freedom of movement like a good old pair of Levis does.

 

“Mr. Park eh?” Those cold eyes settled on him again, the eye contact was almost unbearable, like Blaire could see right through him to his soul. It was like staring down the devil in Waylon’s opinion. “You better not disappoint.” The words were sharp and terrifying, spurring a quick and pitiful nod of affirmation. He gripped the strap to his laptop bag that crossed his chest tightly in hand. Wringing it nervously as he watched Blaire turn his attention back to the ringmaster before walking all with all the prowess of a tiger.

 

“Don’t mind him Waylon. He takes pride in his accomplishments and doesn’t want to see us go under like other shows have.” The ringmaster squeezed Waylon’s shoulders reassuringly then pat one. Just as a tall broad shouldered male that easily cleared him and Martin by a whole head in height. His figure was intimidating and even more so was the Muse mask he wore. It looked like a cross between Melpomene, the Mask of tragedy with it’s painted tears streaking down the cheeks from the corners of the eyes and Thalia the Mask of comedy with it’s massive grin that leaks up to the eyes themselves. Giving the impression that the white features were laughing until they were crying or a much deeper meaning was held behind it.

 

The mask looked to be of a fine porcelain, pure white aside from the pitch black tear staining the sides of the eyes and the black silken tie that went around the head. Atop the large male’s head was a slicked back cropping of black hair, neatly formed to look presentable. His attire matched that uniform precision with the black vest over top a white dress shirt, not a single crease or wrinkle ruined the look. His black slacks and even his shoes were polished to perfection. His hands were oddly covered with fingerless gloves. In them he held two X shape pieces of wood, one in each grasp with wires hanging down and metal fixtures put into the ends. The figure stopped in it’s tracks and silently considered the smaller male that had entered behind stage. The tilted head allowed small shreds of lighting to dance across the mask, permitting Waylon to make out a perfect pair of blue eyes watching him.

 

“Eddie! Perfect! Just in time.” The ringmaster clasped his hands together, releasing Waylon in the process. “I have to begin introductions to the show. Care to take Waylon up with you for the first act? He’s our new tech man. I was hoping you could show him the ropes.”

 

Eddie looked from the Ringmaster to the smaller blonde haired male then back up, giving a silent nod of approval. “Great! Waylon, this is Eddie Gluskin. He’s out puppeteer Not the type you might be thinking of. His puppetry is far more advanced.” The ringmaster explained. “Also, when the mask is on, he does not speak. It’s part of his persona.” The elder male explained quickly before fixing a top hat atop his bald head, grabbed a cane from a nearby rack where it hung and rushed off out of the room, leaving Waylon gawking at the empty space behind him.

 

His attention was drawn back by the sound of rustling as Eddie started to gather a few more things, one of which included another set of wooden pieces before heading towards a set of metal stairs. They appeared to be temporary and not the most ideal way of climbing up so high since they shook with the slightest movements. The silent male motioned for Waylon to follow before starting up the steps. The light tap of his shoes being the only sound coming from him. Waylon adjusted his bag and steeled himself as he started up the steps behind Eddie, climbing into the darkness of the rafters high above.

 

They went up a full flight of stairs before coming to a catwalk that went straight across the stage. There was a portion of the cat walk that had a metal plank sticking out with a harness set attached to it. There were a few of those wooden X pieces already suspended on either side of the platform. They were about sixteen feet up above the stage and hidden by the darkness and the shorter portion of the curtains. Down below was the center ring and massive curtains which surrounded the main ring hand been drawn to cover the entryway onto the raised platform which allowed the next acts to linger out of sight of the crowd. Eddie sat the wooden pieces aside and connected the harness around his hips, pulling the straps that went around his legs, shifting it to a more comfortable position and ensuring the anchoring points were locked into place before stepping out onto the plank.

 

Waylon looked over the tall metal railing that separated him from Eddie and stared down as he watched Ringmaster Martin step out into the center ring. The stands were now quickly filling up with people as they settled in for the show. He tipped his hat and raised his cane in a show of dramatic flair, using large exaggerated gestures to excite the crowd and prepare them for the first act.

 

“Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the Mount Massive Freak Show!” The Ringmaster introduced, the crowd roared with excitement. “Our first act is a man with many faces. Yet you do not know which one is true. I present to you,  _The Puppeteer!”_

The lights went out for a few heartbeats and when they returned, The Ringmaster was gone. Replaced by two life size figures. They were like massive mannequins that looked all too real. One was done up in a handsomely tailored black suit, a black with a top hat on. It wore a mask that held the laughing Muse of Comedy with a red carnation tucked into the front breast pocket. If Waylon didn’t know any better, he would assume it was a real living man standing in the spotlight. Just a foot away was a female mannequin whose bodice was layered in delicate white fabric that mirrored an elegantly flowing wedding dress. Complete with a veil but the skirt was short enough to remain off the ground, exposing crystal flats. One her face was the crying Mask of tragedy. Black streaks slid down her pale porcelain face and her ruby red lips were a stark contrast against the rest of the mask.

 

Music played, filling the room with the most delicate melody. Waylon’s eyes rose up, barely noticing the thin wires that connected the figures to Eddie’s masterful hands. He worked the strings with such precision and the movements of the puppets below were graceful, not blocky or clunky like he’s seen in the past. They looked like they really were alive. As the music began, the pair started to dance. The Groom, Waylon came to realize, reaching out and holding his bride in his arms her hands resting on his shoulders as they started to glide across the floor, working left and right. Going in miniature circles. Waylon heard the harness shift and realized Eddie was hanging over the edge, his feet remained on the plank but he was almost horizontal with it, leaning over the plank and working the wires so carefully.

 

The crowd gasped and murmured in awe, watching this mesmerizing display of skill and beauty. The dance telling a tragic story of a sinful woman who cheated on her groom to be and he took upon himself to enact revenge. Waylon watched Eddie pull a special wire towards the end and a knife slid out of the Groom’s sleeve and into his hand. There was a slashing motion and soon the pure white fabric of the dress was stained red. The bride begged the groom for forgiveness, collapsing at his feet before lying sprawled across the stage in a deathly sleep. The groom’s mask fell off with the pull of another special wire to show his own mask of tragedy.

 

As the scene reached it’s end and the music filtered out, the crowd stood with a roaring applause. The curtain slowly closed around the stage, allowing the puppets to be recovered and the Ringmaster to take over while the next act was quickly set up by a couple dozen stagehands working furiously like a colony of ants. Eddie slowly reeled himself back in until he was standing upright and moved back to the main catwalk, letting the harness drop down around his feet. Waylon gave a sheepish smile from his spot sitting on the floor, staring up at the incredibly large male. “That was unbelievably beautiful. You’re amazing, like wow. I can’t even fathom how you learned to do that.”

 

Waylon pushed himself up to stand, adjusting his bag in the process, his eyes turned down nervously, not really sure what else to say and pretty sure the other wasn’t going to speak to him. He was searching his thoughts for a way to continue the conversation or to just end it now before he made a complete fool of himself on his first day. “Thank you darling. I really appreciate the compliment. Especially coming from somebody like you.” Waylon’s eyes widened as he looked up quickly, afraid he may have imagined or misheard such charming honeyed words that dripped from sweet lips. But then his eyes met the exposed face of the larger male. Those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him, so enchanting with such a deep color of blue that he could have never thought would exist naturally on another human being. Especially not a man.

 

The white mask was held in one hand, Eddie’s fingers trailing over it as if he was nervous in his own right and Waylon felt a pang of sympathy when his eyes rested on the vicious scarring on one side of a once beautiful and chiseled face. It was like staring at a statue in a museum. A work of art marred by humanities anguish on one side. It was only then that Waylon noticed the pain that swelled up in those depth. He took a slow breath and smiled at Eddie. “Of course. You’re a very talented man Eddie. You deserve to hear every bit of praise for the beauty of your work.” His smile was warmth and sympathetic. It drew a startled twist from Eddie’s expression as if he had been expecting disgust or mortification at his looks. Given his stature as well, he often scared people away with his unintentionally brutish appearance. It was the reason he wore the mask and he spoke only through the majesty that his puppets played out. He may have been part of this Freak Show but he didn’t want people staring at him for what he was.

 

“We should get going. The next acts are coming up and these ones are better seen on ground level.” Eddie said softly, rubbing the back of his neck as a flush spread across his cheeks. He was thankful the darkness kept it from being too noticeable. “You go on ahead. I’ve gotta finish up here.” Waylon nodded and turned to start heading down the stairs but not before tossing another curious glance back at the large puppeteer. A man so massive in size and yet with such gentle graceful hands. The thought alone sent shivers across Waylon’s skin despite the stifling heat of being so high up above.

 

By the time he reached the lower level, he rubbed a few small droplets of sweat from his forehead, feeling the cooler gust of air slipping through the back area of the stage from the parted curtains at the entrance. He edged his way over to peer out at the stage, watching Ringmaster Martin retreat to the fringes as the next act began. He joined Waylon in the shadows, ensuring everything else was going well. The next set involved a tall thin man dressed in surgeon’s outfit, beside him laid what appeared to be a medical cart full of sharp blades and weaponry. His long silver hair was tied back from his face into a haphazard ponytail.

 

He adjusted his wire rimmed glasses with their circular lenses. He was acting as if he was having trouble seeing and focusing. Squinting his eyes and leaning forward. Waylon leaned a little further around the corner and realized there was another man. About his age and height only with a wider build in the shoulders and more muscular. He had on a skin tight black shirt that reminded Waylon of stretch fit athletic wear. He was definitely the athletic type and to be honest looked more like he belonged on some hollywood movie set and not in a freak show.

 

He had lengthy brown locks that were arranged in delicate wisps that looked almost disheveled or slept in but for him it looked like perfection. His clear complexion and darker sun kissed skin tone was the perfect compliment for a pair of exotic green eyes that would make the female fans swoon with jealousy. He had his back against a massive wall that now that Waylon took a better look at it appeared to have a target on it. Even worse, there was an apple balancing on each of the brunette’s shoulders.

 

The surgeon took up a blade and inspected it closely, giving a rather intriguing display for the crowd. Steadily adding to the tension. “Don’t fret Waylon. Trager used to be a real doctor before he joined us. He tends to any mishaps or injuries on sight and he’s a deadly shot with his blades.”

 

Waylon swallowed thickly and looked up at the ringmaster. He must have seemed pale when he did because it drew a laugh of amusement from the elder male. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

 

Waylon turned his eyes back to Trager as he scratched the top of his head as if he was confused. He turned away from the male against the wall and faced the crowd. Holding the blade up to look it over, examining its edge. But before anyone knew it, he turned quickly and threw the blade at the male by the wall. It sliced right through the left apple and surprisingly enough, the brunette didn’t even flinch. Trager quickly grabbed another knife and threw it to sink into the right apple this time, allowing the brunette to step away from the board and wipe small droplets of apple juice off his shoulder. “Look what you did Trager, making a damn mess of my shirt.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Miles. Here let me help.” He tossed a towelette from the cart to the male who caught it and brushed off his shoulders. The towel hung from hand for a split second as another knife pinned it to the board. Miles scowled at Trager who laughed, despite the myriad of gasps and the squirming of the cringing terrified audience. “What? It’s not like i’m going to cut off another one of your fingers.” Trager teased. It wasn’t until the surgeon had said that that Waylon realized Miles was indeed missing a couple fingers. Two on one hand and one on another. It make him even more squeamish at that revelation.

 

“Some Surgeon you are.” Miles grumbled, turning away from the rag and leaving it to stay stuck into the board. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and stuck one in between his lips, standing sideways against the board, raising his lighter to the end. Just as he neared, a knife sliced through the cigarette and the crowd gasped in horror as the blade rested far too close to the brunettes lips and nose for their comfort.

 

“Uh, uh, uh. Miles, you know smoking is bad for you.” Miles rolled his eyes as Trager turned towards the crowd. They both bowed, allowing the crowd to breath a sigh of relief as they gave the pair their applause. Waylon had his own fright, feeling his heart hammering in his chest afraid for Miles safety. He watched the pair exit off in one direction while the Ringmaster headed out to the stage. The curtains closed and the stagehands rushed to prepare the next act. Waylon lingered near the entryway, watching the assistants work quickly to change out props and double checking placement.

 

Waylon was so absorbed in the entirety of the show, he didn’t notice Eddie step up behind him. He rested a hand on Waylon’s shoulder drawing a startled yelp from his lips as he jolted and turned around on the male, gripping his bag strap tightly with both hands. Eyes wide as he took in the larger more familiar male and gave a sigh of relief. “Relax Waylon, it’s just me. I am terribly sorry if I frightened you.” He apologized so smoothly, the words were sympathetic but the small twist of his smile and the depth of his eyes said he enjoyed that reaction very much.

 

“No, it’s alright.” He smiled up at Eddie, reaching up to brush some of the wayward strands of blonde locks out of his eyes as he sighed. “This show is amazing. You guys really know how to get a crowd on the edge of their seats.”

 

Eddie smiled and patted the smaller male on the back just as a trio of men entered the way Miles and Trager left. There was a set of twins, one was a little taller than the other with both of them having dark brown hair cut close to their scalps. They wore skin tight latex suits that almost looked like they weren’t wearing anything at all. The third male was much bigger, easily dwarfing both of them in stature and width. He even made Eddie look tiny. He was a solid block of muscle with some fat littered across his body like globs slapped on here and there. The twins stepped up to a teeter-totter like piece of equipment and stepped on each end. The piece began with them jumping up and down, counteracting each other’s weight. When they reached a high enough jump, they started doing flips midair and landing back down.

 

Meanwhile the largest male was lifting massive weights up over his head, hundreds of pounds with ease. As the twins jumping about, they leap off of the totter and into the air for the Strongman to catch one, balancing him on one hand. The other hand dropped the weight on the edge of the totter,launching the other twin high into the air so he landed in the strongman’s other grasp. The twins held onto each other's shoulders as they balanced themselves in place and the Strongman walked around the ring, showing off his strength. When the act finished, the twins jumped off the large male’s hands and flipped back to land on either side of them. The trio bowed, signalling the end and the curtains closed to prepare for the next act. They rushed out of the ring and Ringmaster Martin rushed int to prepare the crowd. His voice echoing around the tent with exaggerated excitement and energy as he waves his hands around.

 

“From deep in the wildlands of Colorado, we have quite the exotic pair. One you’ve seen before and one, well, he may have prowled out of your nightmares. Mount Massive Proudly presents to you, Miles and The Walrider!” As the ringmaster scurried off, the curtains opened to show an obstacle course style set up with a tightrope strung low and balancing beams. There were wooden walls and metal tunnels, giant block like steps and teeter ramps. In the center of it all was Miles standing in the same uniform only this time, his partner was a massive black lion with a long shaggy mane. It was a proud beast, unlike any other Waylon has ever seen in captivity and there was trust and love between the pair. Miles was comfortable with the Lion at his side as if it were simply a dog awaiting his command. Even more strange was the fact Miles didn’t hold a whip or stick in hand like many Lion tamers he’s seen before.

 

“Miles was given Walrider when he was a cub.” This time the voice was the Ringmaster. He stood beside Eddie, arms crossed comfortably as he watched Miles and The Walrider with a fond loving expression. It was apparent that he cared very much for the young man and his lion. “Because of the mutation that caused its black coloring, he was an outcast in his litter from the start. He was a sickly runt that many assumed would die within the first few months of it’s life. The sanctuary that had taken in the litter allowed Miles to take on the role as a foster parent to the little cub. Soon they became inseparable. To the point that it refuses to leave his side.”

 

Miles gave a cheeky smirk, turned on his heel and started racing up the first of the obstacles. He moved swiftly up a ramp to the balancing beam, Walrider darted underneath it, following along behind as Miles did a flip on the balancing beam, landing carefully on both feet with grace. The lion jumped up into his spot and made like he was going to lunge at Miles. Miles jumped over Walrider, placing a hand in the center of his back and landing behind the massive black beast. The lion roared and jumped up onto a nearby block like pedestal which Miles racing after, jumping off the walls of the heavy massive blocks.

 

There were metal bars fixed on the sides with a few feet apart, the whole coursed ranged from two feet from the ground to near 10 feet tall in places. He made his way up to the tight rope and balanced his way across. Doing flips and hanging from the wire as Walrider pounced from pedestal to pedestal. At one point Miles hung down from the wire with his legs hooked over it and Walrider balanced on the block and stood up on it’s hind legs to press his forehead against his owner’s. Miles dropped down from the wire and grabbed a hold of the bars attached to Walrider’s pedestal and leap off of it in a crouch and launched himself over the wall. Walrider dove through a tunnel that went through the wall and came out the other side just in time to catch Miles on his back.

 

They rushed about the course, Miles doing more parkour and acrobatics throughout with Walrider right at his heels or moving below him like a dog ensuring his master didn’t get hurt. There were times that Walrider would roar and Miles would jump down from a high point to greet his partner. On several different instances they would press their foreheads together in a loving moment or Walrider would press his body up against Miles to support him.

 

When the act ended, Waylon was amazed by the companionship between the two and how much Miles enjoyed this act. He was panting and sweaty and Walrider looked tired out as well but both seemed to be so happy when the crowd stood up with roaring applause. Walrider laid at Miles’ feet and the lion tamer leaned over to give the massive black beast a belly rub of approval and ruffled up his mane in praise and excitement while the curtains closed to prepare for the final act of the night. Waylon watched as Walrider and Miles lingered longer than the other acts while stage hands rushed to clear out their props. Waylon’s eyes roamed over the pair as they played for a moment before Miles whistled and Walrider got up and padded along behind him, heading back through the other exit.

 

Martin rushed out to prepared the crowd, waving his hands all about. “Now for our final act of the night. Cross your fingers that he doesn’t burn the house down as Mount Massive present to you, a fiend from hell itself. Pyro the Maniac!”

 

The next act had a man whose entire right side of his body is badly burned and scarred. He wore a pair of trousers, no shirt and was barefoot. His hair was cut short closely cropped brown and he had dark five o’clock shadow covering his jaw on the unburned side. The crowd held their breath at the sight of the male as he held up a baton that was lit on both ends with massive flames that burned about 6 inches high on either side and he started twirling them around slowly at first. Music played to go along with it, adding to the tension as his motioned sped up and he got faster and faster, twirling them around his head and body, switching up from one hand to the next. As he sped up more, he had the baton going underneath his legs and over his head from behind as if it were a basketball and not a stick lit at both ends. As he moved around, there were two sets of metal tong like tools sitting on the ground and he picked them up, using them to catch the baton he tossed high up in the air. Pinching the center piece between the tongs as he moved around, dancing with these flames and ping ponging the baton between the two.

 

The crowd audibly gasped and awed in unison at some of the stunts, expecting the man to set himself ablaze. It had Waylon cringing with a few of the close calls. Pushing the audience to the edge of their seats, tense with anticipation. When the act neared it’s end, Pyro threw the baton high up into the air, drew a flask from the pocket of his trousers and downed it quickly, letting the baton land, balancing on the tongs with one hand as he twisted it quickly, pinched it and blew massive flamed out towards the crowd, gaining a myriad of screams and squeals. Of course Pyro was far enough away to safely do this stunt without harming any of the audience but the fear factor did enough to spur a wide triumphant smirk to crack across his normally stoic expression. The curtains closed and he dipped his baton ends into a bucket a stagehand supplied that had an unknown substance inside to put them out.

 

The Ringmaster rushed out as Eddie slipped his mask back on over his face. One of his puppets was brought out to stand at his side, it being the bloody bride while all the acts lined up on either side of Ringmaster Martin. Walrider and Miles stood next to Trager and strongman Chris. The Twins, Eddie and Pyro stood on the other side of the Ringmaster. The curtains opened for the final time of the night as the group bowed and Ringmaster Martin bid everyone a final farewell. The tent was overwhelmed with the sound of applause and Walrider roaring it’s own excitement.

 

The audience stood up with immense excitement before the curtains slid shut for the night. Many of the acts slipped out the back way, heading out to a special area where they can meet their fans and get photos taken. Miles and Walrider joined them with Chris and the Twins. Trager lingered off in the back with Pyro, chatting with him, or more like at him since Pyro didn’t really seem like the conversation type. Waylon watched quietly, realizing Trager was checking on the male’s burns and scars, holding a rag in hand to wipe off the flame retardant gel that coated them.

 

Waylon didn’t realize Eddie hadn’t joined the others. Instead him and the Ringmaster returned back behind stage where Waylon was left, approaching the smaller male as Martin patted him on the back excitedly. “Now that you’ve seen what we do, what do you think?”

 

“It’s amazing. This whole place, your people, all of it.”

 

“Oh no Waylon, it’s  _OUR_ people now.” Martin grinned widely, causing Waylon to look between the elder male and Eddie who removed his mask and smiled at the smaller male. His blue eyes swirling with joy as the Ringmaster continued. “Welcome to the Mount Massive Family Waylon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment down below to let me know how I did. Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
